


there's a space in my heart just for you

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, AoS Smut Week 2019, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, bountyhunter!hunter, copius amount of star wars references, hunter and his love for margaritas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Melinda May has a mission and 25,000 credits. Lance Hunter is in need of both of those things.





	there's a space in my heart just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).

> a day late but here's a fic for day 7 of smut week! location: space as requested by flor :) the idea of bountyhunter!hunter wouldn't leave me alone and with the green light from flor, this fic was born. many of these planets are from the MCU but a few of them are from planet name generators. i had a ton of fun with writing this fic and fitting as many star wars references into it as i could. hope you enjoy!

Coughing through a thin haze of smoke, Hunter carefully brushed past a few Centaurians, moving further into the bar. It was dark and awash with a variety of scents Hunter never wanted to identify. He grimaced and kept walking, narrowly avoiding bumping into a service droid.  ** **  
** **

Hunter had double-checked then triple checked the address before arriving and then once again when he did. He’d hunted for a few odd clients before, but none would have ever met him in a place this seedy. Nevertheless, it was work. Besides, he wasn’t going to refuse this client. It was easy to find her between the bumbling drunks and shady murmured conversations. Unlike the rest of the bar, Melinda May was cool as a dead star. She sat in a booth near the back of the bar, hidden away from prying eyes and listening ears.  ** **  
** **

There was no need for an introduction. Hunter also didn’t want to lose his tongue if he called her by the name their side of the galaxy knew her as. He’d heard enough rumors to know when to keep his mouth shut, but that didn’t stop him from making a few snide remarks as he sat.  ** **  
** **

“I’ve been in trash compactors less filthy than this place,” he said, sliding into the opposite side of the booth. “You afraid someone will see you with the likes of myself?” ** **  
** **

“I don’t want to jeopardize this.” She gave him a quick once over, her expression giving away nothing. “If someone sees me talking to a bounty hunter, word would get out.” ** **  
** **

That stung a bit. “What are you more worried about? Your reputation or business?" ** **  
** **

“Those two seem to go hand in hand these days.” He couldn’t argue with that. “You want anything?” ** **  
** **

Well, if she was offering, Hunter wasn’t going to refuse. “Margarita, please.” ** **  
** **

With a raise of her hand, Melinda flagged down a server. Her attention diverted from him, Hunter got a better look at her. May was… smaller than he imagined and dressed unassumingly. She didn’t have a blaster on her, which he thought was odd. But then again it wasn’t as if The Calvary needed a weapon to be one. ** **  
** **

“No company?” Hunter asked once she ordered, and the server was out of earshot. “I was expecting one bodyguard at least,” he lied.  ** **  
** **

“You know very well I don’t need one,” she said. “You’re not the first hunter I’ve employed.”  ** **  
** **

“But I’m the best.” ** **  
** **

“That’s still up for debate.” ** **  
** **

“How’d you hear about me anyway?” Hunter asked. “It’s not like my contact information is in the yellow pages.” ** **  
** **

“We have a mutual acquaintance.”  ** **  
** **

Hunter quickly ran through his mental catalog of acquaintances, trying to think of someone who crossed paths with May and survived to tell the tale. He’d know for sure if they did because she was practically legend. But then how she found him made sense. “Was it Coulson?” he asked. “Man can’t keep his mouth shut.” ** **  
** **

Coulson was one of the commanders that favored May’s transport and as classified files went- bounty hunting didn’t only pay in credits- they were once partners in the military. There was scuttlebutt going around that the two had a less than professional relationship, but Hunter wasn’t going to ask. He’d never gotten anything out of Coulson the brief time he worked for him and didn’t expect to get much more from May. Though Coulson talked a lot, he was always careful with what he said. May, on the other hand, hardly talked at all. But, the way she smirked at Hunter’s remark gave her answer to his question away.  ** **  
** **

Hunter’s drink arrived in the next second, sitting alone on the tray the server held. The salt on the rim glistened in the dim light of the bar. This dirtball planet hardly had any fresh produce so a lime slice was out of the question, but there was a tiny paper umbrella hooked on the side. Hunter’s mouth watered.  ** **  
** **

Melinda looked at the drink before asking the question she’d most likely been holding in since ordering. “A margarita?” ** **  
** **

“Terrans know how to do one thing right, and that’s drinks,” Hunter said, eagerly taking the glass and thanking the server. They hadn’t taken half a step away from the booth before he raised the glass to his mouth.  ** **  
** **

Even though the place was filthy, the margarita he had was one of the best. Or Hunter had just grown too used to drinking out of a flask for the past few months. He set the glass down and took another drink before glancing up at Melinda who was watching him with an expression between amusement and curiosity. The way it softened her features was alarming. Hunter cleared his throat, swirled his straw around in the ice a little. “So, who do I have the pleasure of stalking, capturing, murdering, or all of the above today?” ** **  
** **

He tensed a bit when Melinda reached into her vest pocket, but all she took out was a datapad. She placed it on the table and slid it before him. The screen lit up in pale blue with a face Hunter unfortunately recognized. “This man. Grant Ward.” ** **  
** **

Bloody Ward. Hunter bit down on the straw in his mouth, ignoring how it cracked between his teeth.  ** **  
** **

Of course, Melinda noticed. “You know him?” ** **  
** **

“You could say that.” The initial fury at seeing Ward’s face again gave way to sadistic excitement as Hunter thought of various ways to kill him. Suddenly, he was very glad he took this job. “He owe you money?” ** **  
** **

“If he did, I would have gotten it already.” A dark look passed over her face. Hunter swallowed. It left as soon as it came, though. “He double-crossed me,” Melinda said. “Cost me a few good men, assaulted my right hand, and tried to kill me before disappearing. I’d find him myself, but I don’t want to waste my time.”  ** **  
** **

Yeah, that sounded like Ward. Hunter gave the datapad another look before Melinda slipped it away again. “So how much are we talking here?” ** **  
** **

“Twenty-five thousand credits.” ** **  
** **

For Melinda’s status and occupation, that was pocket change. Hunter sipped his margarita. “Pretty low for a kill order.” ** **  
** **

“I don’t want you to kill him,” she said. “I want you to bring him to me so I can kill him myself.”  ** **  
** **

That stunned him into silence, at least momentarily. Hunter’s mouth was moving before he realized. “I’ll go half if I get to join.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda didn’t seem shocked at all that Hunter had beef with Ward. Interest, as much as she allowed, overtook her passive expression. “Only if you tell me what he did.”  ** **  
** **

He needed more alcohol before he thought about  _ that  _ again. The only sound above the music for a moment in their little space was of a straw sucking at ice and air. Melinda waited patiently, idly watching Hunter finish the rest of his margarita before pushing the straw around. “He kidnapped and tortured my former partner,” Hunter said after a few seconds. “Wanted revenge for a job we did. She’s alright but unable to be in this line of work again.”  ** **  
** **

May’s lip curled in disgust. “So he’s always been scum.” ** **  
** **

“Afraid so.” Hunter dragged his thumb across the rim of the glass, sucking the salt off. He licked his lips, noticing how Melinda’s gaze dropped to his mouth. “How long do I have?” ** **  
** **

“One week.” That was a decent amount of time and a non-negotiable one if the way May stood up to leave was any indicator. She slid a folded piece of paper across to him. “You’re to contact this number with an update midweek and once again when you have him. Further instructions will follow. If you run into any trouble, I expect you to get yourself out of it. I want him delivered with minimal damage, but I can overlook a black eye or a broken bone.” ** **  
** **

He could do that. Hunter took the paper, palming it with deft fingers. “Yes, ma’am.” ** **  
** **

“Don’t disappoint me, hunter.”  ** **  
** **

The threat was thinly veiled, but Hunter only smiled. “I’d be a fool to.” ** **  
** **

Melinda lingered for half a second longer, giving him a look between approval and annoyance before exiting the bar. Hunter remained in the booth even after the left, staring at the spot where she’d been with a mix of shock and dread. He’d just been employed by one of the most dangerous humans in the galaxy. Hunter downed the rest of the rapidly melting ice, shoved the paper in his pocket, and left. He had a job to do.  ** **  
** **

* * *

** **

When midweek approached, Hunter was halfway across the galaxy and much closer to Ward than anticipated. He’d been following leads from simply asking around. Turns out not too many people were fond of Ward and were all too glad to give up any information they had on him. Though he did have to pry some from a creepy junk trader, that was easily taken care of. All in all, it wasn’t bad for a few days. Hunter sat in his pilot seat with a sigh, relaxing for a moment before swiveling around and bringing one of the screens next to him closer. It was time to call May, as she instructed. He scanned the number in and waited.  ** **  
** **

Much to his surprise, Hunter found himself looking forward to seeing Melinda again even through a screen. The call connected in under ten seconds, revealing a clear picture of May. It looked like she was in a cockpit of some sort, presumably of one of her ships though it didn’t resemble any spaceship interior Hunter had ever seen. There were no bright colors, flashy lights, or an abundance of screens. Instead, it looked homely and almost Terran. Hunter was too focused on dissecting the ship to notice Melinda waiting until she cleared her throat.  ** **  
** **

Hunter jumped a bit, pushing away from how close he’d gotten to the screen. His cheeks burned, and he hoped the bright light from the planet beside him hid his blush. “Hi.” ** **  
** **

“Hunter,” May greeted briskly. “Sitrep.” ** **  
** **

“This isn’t the first time I’ve hunted Ward so I had a few ideas on where he’d be,” Hunter began. “I went to a few of his safe houses, but he wasn’t there and hadn’t been for a while. I found a few sources on Manitou and Hron 5 that were promising. Presently, I’m waiting for one of my contacts to get back with me on his current whereabouts.” He kicked back in the chair, lifting his feet up onto the one behind him. “It’s practically droid work.” ** **  
** **

“So I can expect you to have him by tomorrow?” ** **  
** **

He scoffed. “I’m not that good.” ** **  
** **

“You said you were the best,” Melinda teased lightly. Hunter thought he imagined it.  ** **  
** **

“I-” he faltered. “I did say that didn’t I?” he sighed. “You got me there.”  ** **  
** **

Her gaze shifted to the windshield behind him. “Are you in the Protega System?” ** **  
** **

“...Yeah,” Hunter said, glancing behind him to the vast expanse of stars before back to May. “How’d you- ?” ** **  
** **

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I’m a pilot. We’re trained to recognize asterims. Besides, I’ve traveled practically everywhere by now.” ** **  
** **

“Really?” So had he though Melinda definitely had a few years on him- of both experience and age. Hunter crossed his arms. “What about Xandar?” ** **  
** **

“Been there.” ** **  
** **

“Sakaar?” ** **  
** **

“Unfortunately.” ** **  
** **

“Hala? Bubbuegantu? Esoth?” Melinda nodded. “Looks like we’ve been to the same places.” ** **  
** **

“You been to Chronyca-2?” she asked.  ** **  
** **

“No,” Hunter said. “But I know a Chronicom. Nice fellow.” ** **  
** **

“I’ve had the pleasure of transporting a few.” With her tone, however, Hunter suspected it wasn’t pleasant at all. “What about Asgard?” ** **  
** **

He sat up. “You’ve been to  _ Asgard? _ ” ** **  
** **

“I know one of the princes.” ** **  
** **

Hunter didn’t have a chance to ask who or further question the coquettish lilt Melinda’s voice took because someone ducked into the cockpit, and another voice joined the call. ** **  
** **

“May- Wait. Is that the bounty hunter you-?” ** **  
** **

“Daisy,” Melinda’s tone was sharp and sent a shiver down Hunter’s spine, but the younger woman didn’t seem phased. In fact, from the small glimpse of her face Hunter caught, she looked amused.  ** **  
** **

“Alright, alright. I’m going.”  ** **  
** **

When the woman turned to leave, Hunter got a better look at her face. He nearly did a spit take. “You know the Destroyer of Worlds!?” ** **  
** **

“Don’t call her that,” Melinda said with the same ferocity as before though it was spoken as if she was accustomed to hearing and not saying it. “And yes, she’s my daughter.” Hunter hardly had time to process  _ that  _ before Melinda continued. “I’m sending you coordinates where you’ll meet me. You have four more days, hunter.” ** **  
** **

With that, Melinda logged off and the screen disappeared. Hunter sank back in his chair. The Calvary  _ and  _ The Destroyer of Worlds. What the kriffing hell did he get himself into.

* * *

The next day, Hunter’s contact pulled through, and he was flying again.  ** **  
** **

It was too easy to find Ward, almost embarrassingly easy on Ward’s part. He’d become cocky after his altercation with May, too confident with the price on his head. He’d taken up residence on Kitson not even bothering to hide. Hunter scoffed. Ward was smart, but god was he stupid.  ** **  
** **

Kitson was an appropriate place for a man like Ward, though. Both lacked any basic scrap of decency. He’d somehow secured a place near the House of Games, no doubt with the credits he’d stolen from previous employers. Leaning on the doorway, Hunter reached forward and rapped his knuckles on the door. He didn’t have any time for theatrics, regrettably. The jump back to the Milky Way was going to take half a day, and he only had one left. Besides, the sooner he left Kitson, the better.  ** **  
** **

The door opened after a brief second, and Hunter looked straight into a blaster. He sighed and impassively batted it away. No way was Ward going to shoot him on sight. The idiot liked monologues too much. Before he could open his mouth to start one, Hunter pushed him back into the house and yanked the door shut behind them.  ** **  
** **

Ward lowered the blaster, looking at Hunter in bewilderment and recognition. “You-” ** **  
** **

“Yep,” Hunter said, effectively cutting him off. “Me again. Although I’m not here to finish what we started on Agiria.”  ** **  
** **

Ward’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion as if he couldn’t think of any other reason why Hunter would be there until it clicked. He raised the blaster again, demanding, “Who are you working for?” ** **  
** **

“Oh,” he said offhandedly. “I think you know her.” ** **  
** **

“Hand?” Ward demanded. “Hill? Widow?” ** **  
** **

“Stars, man. How many women have you pissed off?” Hunter scoffed in disgust. “You really are a slimy, double-crossing no-wood swindler. Think more recent.” ** **  
** **

The slightest hint of fear flickered in Ward’s eyes before he fired his blaster. Hunter dodged it, glancing at the still-smoking hole in the door before back to Ward. It was hard to tell who lunged first but soon it dissolved into a full-blown fight. Hunter hadn’t expected anything less. He wouldn’t want to see Melinda again either if he were Ward. Hunter was a bit out of practice, so it took longer than he expected. He subdued Ward but not without coming away with a few bruises himself. Hunter wiped at his split lip with one hand, using the other to keep Ward’s face pressed to the floor as he sat astride him.  ** **  
** **

He leaned down, lips still dripping blood as he whispered, “May’s going to be thrilled to see you.” ** **  
** **

It was thrilling to see Ward’s horrified expression right before he slammed Ward’s head onto the floor, knocking him out. Hunter made quick work of restraining him. When he was done, he stepped back. Memories of seeing Bobbi on the floor like that but with a pool of blood around her made Hunter clench his bruised hands. He delivered a swift kick to Ward’s ribs then another one just for good measure before hauling him out and getting the hell off Kitson.  ** **  
** **

* * *

As expected, it took Hunter half a day to get back into the Milky Way plus a few hours. He had to take a pit stop in the Imdali system for fuel and to check to make sure Ward hadn’t escaped. He hadn’t, not with the concoction Hunter had given him when he first shoved him into his ship. He’d be awake soon though and just in time, too.  ** **  
** **

The coordinates May gave led Hunter to a large asteroid that when he circled around, revealed a space station of sorts carved into the side. He brought his ship down into a large hangar filled with other ones although hardly anyone milled about. Melinda was waiting as he walked down the ramp.  ** **  
** **

“You made it.” ** **  
** **

“With six hours to spare,” he said with a grin. “Told you I was the best.” ** **  
** **

Melinda snorted. “Sure, flyboy.” She nodded to his ship. “He in there?” ** **  
** **

“Would I ever not deliver?” When she didn’t reply with a snappy comeback, Hunter awkwardly cleared his throat and moved to a smaller cargo hold on the side of the ship, Melinda following. She stood a few steps away, arms crossed. Hunter undid the latch and a few locks before lifting the door. Ward tumbled out, landing on the tarmac with a groan. Melinda pushed at him with the toe of her boot until he rolled over. She gave him a toothy grin that terrified even Hunter.  ** **  
** **

“As promised.” ** **  
** **

“Well done.” ** **  
** **

With the way May glared at Ward, Hunter wasn’t sure if she was going to kill him right there or not, agreement be damned. “I normally request payment at delivery but if you wanted to wait-” ** **  
** **

Melinda abruptly brought out a communicator, tapping on the screen a few times with her fingers before putting it away. Hunter’s own communicator chimed, and he lifted it from his pocket. He frowned at the amount displayed on the screen. “That isn’t half.” ** **  
** **

It was the original price Melinda put on Ward’s head, not the one Hunter bargained. “It’s not,” Melinda agreed. “You had to go to Kitson. My condolences.”  ** **  
** **

“Considerate of you.” Hunter tucked the technology away. “I still get to have a go at him, right?” ** **  
** **

Melinda glanced at Ward, eyeing his current bruised and bloodied state. “You mean another one?” He nodded sheepishly. She tilted her chin to the bright yellow hangar doors. “Let’s go.” ** **  
** **

The station was as empty as the hangar. There were signs people lived and worked there, but only his and May’s footsteps echoed in the hallways. Hunter dragged Ward behind him as he followed Melinda down the dark, gray corridors into a brightly lit room encased in limestone with a viewing window situated high up on one of the walls.  ** **  
** **

He eyed a suspicious splatter of blue on the floor. “Is this your version of a kill basement?” ** **  
** **

“It’s an arena,” Melinda said. “We use it for sparring and training.” ** **  
** **

Hunter tossed Ward into the middle of the arena, rolling his shoulders a bit. “Except for today.” ** **  
** **

“Loosen him. I want a fight.” ** **  
** **

Kneeling beside Ward, Hunter released the muzzle first before undoing the bindings around his hands and feet. He stepped back, bracing for Ward to swing at him but instead the man slowly lumbered up, facing Melinda with a “May-” ** **  
** **

Melinda rolled her eyes before lunging forward and kicking him square in the chest. “Shut up, Ward.”  ** **  
** **

Watching Melinda fight was like nothing Hunter had ever seen. She moved fluidly, well in tune with her body and her intentions. While Ward was skilled, Melinda was better. She used her size to her advantage, slipping around Ward and even wrapping her legs around his neck to throw him onto the ground. Ward fought back of course but wasn’t any match, not with the pure rage Melinda was fueled by.  ** **  
** **

Just when Hunter thought it was over, she stepped away from Ward’s crumpled form, chest still heaving. “Your turn,” she said. “But I get to finish him.” ** **  
** **

“Yes, ma’am.” ** **  
** **

Ward already didn’t look that good, but Hunter didn’t hold back. He did, however, restrain himself enough so that Melinda could have at least something left. “He’s being unusually quiet,” Hunter mused when a kick to Ward’s ribs only resulted in a crack unaccompanied by a groan. ** **  
** **

“I fractured his larynx.”  ** **  
** **

Hunter brought his heel down on Ward’s knee, enjoying the crunch with a sickening satisfaction. “Doesn’t feel so great, huh?” Ward only moaned in response, trying to curl around his injured knee. “I imagine Bobbi felt the same way when you did this to her. Unfortunately for you, you won’t recover from it.” Ward’s mouth opened in a silent yell as Hunter gave the same treatment to his other knee. “Pity you can’t talk,’ Hunter said. “I wanted to hear you scream a bit more.”  ** **  
** **

“That’s enough.” ** **  
** **

Hunter stepped back, keeping his eyes on a moaning and bleeding Ward before tearing them away as Melinda neared him. He looked at his bloodied and bruised hands with the slightest hint of shame. It never got easier to cross someone off, even if they were scum like Ward. Melinda stood over Ward, one heavy boot across his neck. She said a few things to him, too low for Hunter to catch even in the echoey arena. Then Melinda moved her leg, a sickening snap filled the air, and it was done.  ** **  
** **

The doors rolled up, and two large men stepped through. They moved toward Ward’s body without being asked, loading it into a black bag before looking to Melinda for instruction. ** **  
** **

“Take him to the incinerator,” she said. “Don’t let Daisy see him.” ** **  
** **

Hunter averted his eyes as Ward was taken out. Melinda, on the other hand, watched as if she anticipated him somehow coming back to life. When the door rolled shut, she turned to him. ** **  
** **

“Well,” Hunter began, trying to lighten the mood. “That was fun.”  ** **  
** **

“If you speak about this or Daisy to anyone,” Melinda said. “I’ll kill you.” ** **  
** **

“I don’t doubt that. My lips are sealed.”  ** **  
** **

Melinda studied him for another moment before she said, “It was nice working with you, hunter.” ** **  
** **

“The name’s Lance, actually,” he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Lance Hunter.” ** **  
** **

“Lance Hunter,” Melinda repeated, incredulous. “Lance Hunter, the bounty hunter?” ** **  
** **

He shrugged. “You could call it destiny.” ** **  
** **

“That’s why you became a bounty hunter?” she asked. “Because of your name?” ** **  
** **

“As convenient as it is, no. I have a certain skill set. Clearly, you recognize it or else I wouldn’t be here.”  ** **  
** **

“So instead of joining one of the many armies in this galaxy, you decide to use your skillset to be a bounty hunter. Good for you.”  ** **  
** **

Hunter glanced at the mess on the floor where Ward’s body had lain. “I am quite fond of the payoff.”  ** **  
** **

“You know,” Melinda said. “I could use someone like you around here, Hunter.”  ** **  
** **

“Could you now? Unfortunately, I’m not fond of staying in one place for too long.” ** **  
** **

“I’m always traveling.”  ** **  
** **

“I’ve got a few more jobs lined up after this one.” ** **  
** **

“Any urgent ones?” ** **  
** **

“No.” ** **  
** **

“Then would you like to stay for a drink?” she asked. “I’ve got a well-stocked bar.” ** **  
** **

Hunter thought about it. He could really use a drink and also… he wanted to draw out the last few moments of their brief partnership. “Do you have limes?”  ** **  
** **

The corner of Melinda’s mouth turned up. “I do.” ** **  
** **

“Then I’d love to stay for a drink,” he said and motioned to the door. “Lead the way.” ** **  
** **

Melinda’s bar was indeed well-stocked. By the end of the evening, there was a pleasant buzz in his head and his chest though Hunter didn’t think the one in his chest was from the alcohol. It was probably from Melinda’s snarky comments as he told her stories and the way she licked salt off his lips. Though they drank, Hunter and Melinda were both clear-minded as they tumbled onto the couch of her private office. Hunter had never liked hearing his name more than when it fell in gasps off Melinda’s lips. It was heated, repeated, and definitely something he’d miss when he left.  ** **  
** **

The morning came. Before he knew it, Hunter stood at the ramp of his ship with Melinda in front of him. Neither moved for a second or two, unwilling to say goodbye just yet.  ** **  
** **

“Guess this is it,” Hunter said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “For now, at least.” ** **  
** **

“I’ll probably need your services again,” Melinda agreed.  ** **  
** **

Hunter’s brows rose. “Which one are we talking about now?” ** **  
** **

Melinda rolled her eyes but reached for him, and Hunter readily leaned into her. She brushed a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling back. Her eyes were guarded as always but now held a certain softness that hadn’t been there before. “If you ever get tired of hunting, you know where to find me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
